The following paragraphs are not an admission that anything discussed in them is prior art or part of the knowledge of persons skilled in the art.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,519 to Jackson discloses an alignment measurement system for a vehicle that includes an alignment sensing system and a suspension relaxing system. The suspension relaxing system is configured to receive at least one wheel of the vehicle and is operable between a plurality of states. The alignment sensing system is operatively connected to the suspension relaxing system to select a state of the suspension relaxing system. In a first state, the suspension relaxing system maintains the wheel of the vehicle stationary when the wheel is received by the suspension relaxing system, and in a second state, the suspension relaxing system allows the wheel to turn and/or translate. Prior to performing a measurement on the alignment of the vehicle, the alignment sensing system directs the suspension relaxing system to be operated in the second state.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,308,971 to Liebetreu et al. discloses a vehicle support system runway with a movable surface for supporting the wheels of a vehicle in such a manner as to permit a limited range of translational motion about a centered position, having an automatic centering and locking system. The centering and locking system is configured to releasably secure the movable surface in a locked configuration at a centered position, in response to a remote command.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,472,485 to Gray et al. discloses a wheel alignment turntable for supporting a wheel of a vehicle. Embodiments include a turntable having a base, and a top plate for receiving the vehicle wheel, the top plate being mounted to an upper surface of the base for rotational and translational movement relative to the base. A pair of paddles, removably adjustably attachable to the base, engages a peripheral wall of the top plate for maintaining the top plate in a predetermined position relative to the base while the vehicle wheel is being positioned on the turntable. The paddles are easily removable when the wheel is supported on the turntable. A plurality of slide pads are removably mounted to a lower surface of the base, for enabling sliding motion between the turntable and a surface of a lift without damaging paint on the surface of the lift. The slide pads are stackable against one another for adjusting height of the turntable relative to the lift.